elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/02
28. Februar 2011 *Neuzugang im Osnabrücker Zoo - Elefanten Miry und Betty haben schon in „Asterix und Obelix“ gespielt - Osnabrück. Zaghaftes Berüsseln im Elefantengehege: Am Samstag sind die Elefantendamen Miry und Betty in den Osnabrücker Zoo eingezogen. Sie hatten schon tragende Rollen im Spielfilm „Asterix und Obelix“ und sind jahrelang mit einem Zirkus durch Süddeutschland gezogen. Nun sollen sie mit Matibi, Sabi und dem Bullen Tutume eine richtige Herde bilden – damit es in naher Zukunft auch mit dem Nachwuchs klappt. - 28.02.2011. *Plakatwettbewerb zum Elefanten-Tag - SELMIGERHEIDE ▪ Für den dritten Elefanten-Familientag, der am Sonntag, 11. September, von 14 bis 18 Uhr in Selmigerheide stattfindet, hat sich das Organisationsteam um Jörg Stefan etwas besonderes einfallen lassen: „Alle Schulklassen, Vereine und Künstler sowie interessierte Bürger sind eingeladen, im Vorfeld des Festes ein Plakat für die Veranstaltung zu gestalten“, erklärt Jörg Stefan. - 28.02.2011. *ARTENSCHUTZ: Neue Verfahren zur Altersbestimmung von Elfenbein - Deutsches Projekt soll neue Analysemethoden zur eindeutigen Datierung von Elefanten-Stoßzähnen entwickeln. Die internationale Staatengemeinschaft hat mit dem Washingtoner Artenschutzabkommen verbindliche Vereinbarungen zum Schutz gefährdeter Tierarten getroffen. Dazu gehören auch der afrikanische Elefant und natürlich das Elfenbein in den Stoßzähnen der Tiere. Eine klare Unterscheidung zwischen legal handelbarem und illegalem Elfenbein ist dabei an den Zeitpunkt geknüpft, an dem der Tod des Tieres eingetreten ist. - 28.02.2011. *Sri Lanka establishes a special unit to minimize man-elephant conflicts - Feb 28, Colombo: Sri Lanka Wildlife Department has decided to appoint a special unit to take measures to minimize the human-elephant conflict in villages. - 28.02.2011. 27. Februar 2011 *Phuket Opinion: Bull elephants should be banned from Thai tourism - PHUKET: The terrible stomping death of a Swiss tourist by a berserk male elephant last week once again underscores the need to restrict tourism work to female elephants, as many operators who provide these services already do. (See story, current issue of the Phuket Gazette. Digital subscribers click here to download the full issue.) - 27.02.2011. 26. Februar 2011 *Mamata mum on jumbo deaths - GUWAHATI: Even as Mamata Banerjee declared 2011-12 as Year of Green Energy for the Railways, conservationists are unhappy as her budget was silent on measures to avoid death of elephants on tracks. - 26.02.2011. *..WHAT HAPPENED WHEN AN ELEPHANT MADE A PASS AT A PASSING PASSAT - SOME men really love cars... and this randy bull elephant got all revved-up about a VW Passat. Horny Amarula couldn’t resist John Somer’s motor – but took things a bit too far. - 26.02.2011. 25. Februar 2011 *State Investigating Commissioner's Elephant Ride - Elephant Rides Are Illegal In Georgia. - ATLANTA -- The Department of Natural Resources is investigating Clayton County Commissioner Eldrin Bell's ride on an elephant. In Georgia, riding an elephant is illegal. The DNR is investigating Universoul Circus, as well as the elephant's owner. - 25.02.2011. *Circus president, former employee, illegally bought & sold Asian elephants - WASINGTON, D.C. - From U.S. Attorney's Office - John Pugh, Wilbur Davenport, and Cole Brothers Circus Inc., entered plea agreements yesterday in U.S. District Court in Beaumont, Texas to resolve Endangered Species Act (ESA) violations related to the purchase and sale of two Asian elephants named “Tina” and “Jewel.” - 25.02.2011. *"Ein Elefant trampelte meine Freundin tot" - Einen Traumurlaub wollten drei Schweizer aus Neuchâtel in Thailand verbringen. Ein Ausritt auf Elefanten machte aus den wunderschönen Tagen einen Horror. - 25.02.2011. *Hilfe für Waisenkinder mit Rüssel - Borghorst - Die Formalien sind abgehakt. Die eigentliche Arbeit kann beginnen. Rudolf Spenneberg und seine Mitstreiter haben sich ein strammes Pensum vor die Brust genommen. Klinkenputzen. Spendengelder sammeln. Briefe schreiben. Einige Tausend Euro müssen es werden, sollen die Aktivitäten des frisch gegründeten Vereins Wirkung zeigen. - 25.02.2011. *REKORD-BULLE NIKOLAI TRIFFT ZUM ERSTEN MAL SEINE 5 MINIFANTEN: Hallo Papa, wir sind deine wilde Rüsselbande - Hannover – Endlich mal wieder eine echt tierische Nachricht aus dem Zoo... Super-Bulle Nikolai (18) durfte gestern nach einem halben Jahr Sex-Abstinenz zum ersten Mal seine Mädels im Dschungel-Palast besuchen. - 25.02.2011. *Cole Bros. Circus settles illegal elephant sale case - Children may dream of running away to join the circus, but Tina and Jewel have escaped that life. The two Asian elephants have traded the big top for the Los Angeles Zoo after federal authorities intervened on their behalf. - 25.02.2011. *Thai authorities seize a ton of ivory elephants' tusks smuggled from Africa - BANGKOK — Thai authorities on Friday displayed a ton of illicitly smuggled African elephant ivory and rhino horns seized at Bangkok's airport, a haul described as a victory for better international intelligence sharing among wildlife officials. - 25.02.2011. *Phuket Elephant Rampages: Time to Ban the Big Boys - ELEPHANT moments on Phuket can be touching or terror-filled. Most of us can only imagine the horror of being on the back of a rampaging elephant, at risk of being brushed off by low-hanging branches, or trampled underfoot with one or two stamps. - 25.02.2011. *Will Canadian Zoo Elephants Get A New Home? - Barker has been lending his support to various zoo animal related causes for years now, and has been voicing his support for the release of Lucy from the Edmonton Valley Zoo for some time. - 25.02.2011. 24. Februar 2011 *Thailand: Schweizer Touristin stirbt bei Ausflug mit Elefanten - Tragisches Unglück bei einem Reitausflug: Eine Schweizerin ist auf einer Tour mit Elefanten zu Tode getrampelt worden. Auch weitere Touristen wurden verletzt - die Tiere waren plötzlich aggressiv geworden. - 24.02.2011. *Halle/Saalekreis: Eine Attraktion geht auf Reisen - HALLE (SAALE)/MZ. Der Star hat die Ohren angelegt. Aber nicht freiwillig - ein Gurtband verläuft um den mächtigen Elefanten-Kopf, der auf der Erde liegt. Traurig sieht der stolze Bulle aus. Vor allem, weil seine meterlangen Stoßzähne fehlen. Jeden Moment, so meint man, müssen aus den braunen Augen dicke Tränen laufen. - 24.02.2011. *Amanshausers Welt: 228 Sri Lanka - Touristische Begegnungen sind voller Missverständnisse. Daha alia, only relax! Über einen Elefantenritt mit Haken. Ich bestieg den Elefanten Kumari, 31, weiblich, von oben, von einem Holzgerüst aus. Ich trat mit dem Schuh auf den borstigen Rücken und setzte mich breitbeinig auf sie. - 24.02.2011. *Tourist Killed By Elephant in Thailand - An angry elephant threw a 63-year-old Swiss tourist to the ground and trampled her to death during an eco-tour in Thailand. Four other tourists were also injured. The incident happened during a jungle trek in Khao Sok National Park about 100 miles from the resort of Phuket. - 24.02.2011. *Wild Male Elephant Caught After Three Years Hiding In Forest - KUALA KAWANG, Feb 24 (Bernama) -- A wild male Asian elephant, weighing over three tonnes and known among the villagers in Kampung Gagu, Kuala Kawang here as "Buyung Gagu", has been caught by the Wildlife and National Parks Departement (Perhiltan) today after he escaped their first attempt three years ago. - 24.02.2011. *Elephant attacks man in game reserve - Mbombela - A man has been attacked and seriously injured by an elephant he had been trying to chase away from a private camp in the Timbavati Game Reserve. - 24.02.2011. *An elephant visits an SOS Children's Village in Kenya! - One recent Sunday morning, children at SOS Children's Village Meru in Kenya awoke to find a huge bull elephant roaming about inside their Village. - 24.02.2011. *Elephant escapes from Top Slip camp, search on - COIMBATORE: A 35-year-old tusker has escaped from the elephant camp at Top Slip near Pollachi in Coimbatore district. - 24.02.2011. *Elusive jumbo finally captured - JELEBU: A 30-year-old male Asian elephant was captured after the elusive pachyderm was seen foraging for food in a village near here. Villagers spotted the three-metre tall elephant in Kampung Gagu and reported it to National Parks and Wildlife Department (Perhilitan) officers on Sunday. - 24.02.2011. *Elephant delivers at Bannerghatta - BANGALORE: Bannerghatta Biological Park has a new attraction now. Elephant Veda became a proud mother to another female elephant calf on Tuesday. - 24.02.2011. 23. Februar 2011 *Elephant trek tragedy: Victims speak from Phuket hospital - PHUKET: A Swiss woman is dead and three other foreign tourists are in hospital in Phuket after an elephant went berserk during a trekking tour in Surat Thani yesterday. - 23.02.2011. *Thailand: British tourist injured in elephant rampage - The incident at Khao Sok national park, happened after two tour groups, carrying tourists on an elephant ecotour came head to head on a jungle path. - 23.02.2011. *Denver Zoo's new elephant exhibit, Asian Tropics, is halfway finished (PHOTOS) - Asian Tropics, the Denver Zoo's biggest-ever project, is halfway finished. When it's fully completed in the spring of 2012, it will be home to several species, including up to eight male Asian elephants -- a necessity for captive breeding, but an intimidating feat that brings certain challenges. Among them: green weenie. - 23.02.2011. *Pachyderm Art - Sri Lanka elephant paintings on sale at national carrier. - Sri Lanka's state-run national carrier SriLankan airlines said it will sell paintings by an elephant through the in flight duty free sales collection. - 23.02.2011. *The Oregon Zoo's master plan includes big changes for elephants and other species - When it comes to elephants, rumors come in one size: extra large. Like the one that says the Oregon Zoo plans to send its entire pachyderm herd to an off-site enclosure that will be off-limits to the public: false. - 23.02.2011. 22. Februar 2011 *Zoo-Brand: Neuer Streichelzoo, genesende Elefanten - KARLSRUHE. Die Besucher des Karlsruher Zoos können sich freuen: In den kommenden zwei Wochen wird ein provisorischer Streichelzoo aufgestellt. Dort sollen kleine und große Zoogäste zumindest Shetlandponys und Schafe streicheln können. Der reguläre Streichelzoo war bei einem Feuer am 14. November in Flammen aufgegangen, alle 26 Tiere verbrannten. - 22.02.2011. *Elefanten-Wilderei hört nicht auf - Wie jetzt bekannt wurde, sind in den letzten zwei Wochen mindestens zwanzig Elefanten im Tschad gewildert worden. Dies berichtet Stéphanie Vergniault, Präsidentin der Organisation SOS Elefanten im Tschad. "Diese zwanzig Elefanten mussten wegen ihres Elfenbeins sterben," erläutert Céline Sissler-Bienvenue, Elefantenexpertin des Internationaler Tierschutz-Fonds (IFAW). - 22.02.2011. *Die Wuppertaler Rüsselbande - Für die beiden Elefantenbabys ist jeder neue Tag ein einziges Abenteuer. - Wuppertal. Von Elefantenbaby Uli ist an diesem Vormittag nicht viel mehr zu sehen, als sein großer, grauer Popo. Den streckt er weit in die Luft. Sein Stummelschwänzchen wedelt dabei aufgeregt hin und her, während sein kleiner Rüssel ungelenk über den Boden des Geheges wischt. - 22.02.2011. *Packy the Ore. Zoo elephant star of book - PORTLAND, Ore. -- In 1962, civil rights marches were underway, Johnny Carson took over the Tonight show, and John F. Kennedy was president. But in Portland, the big story that spring was the arrival of a baby elephant at the zoo. - 22.02.2011. *Car flipped by randy elephant bull - Johannesburg - A Rustenburg man has described how his life flashed before his eyes as an aggressive bull elephant flipped his car over with him and a friend inside last Thursday. - 22.02.2011. *Shenga The Elephant To Join Pachyderm Buddies - Omaha, NE - Shenga, whose longtime elephant buddy Maliaka died last fall, will soon make some new pachyderm buddies. She's moving to the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo this spring. - 22.02.2011. *Borneo Pygmy elephant Rocco suddenly sickens and dies - KOTA KINABALU: An endangered Borneo Pygmy elephant, Rocco, has died in captivity at the Lok Kawi Wildlife Park here. Rocco, reportedly about 27 years old, died at 3.30am on Monday, hardly 24-hours after it showed signs of weakness that was treated with emergency intravenous and subcutaneous fluid therapy. - 22.02.2011. *Jumbos kill 26 in Chhattisgarh in one year - Raipur, Feb 22 (IANS) As many as 26 people were trampled to death by wild elephants in the past one year in Chhattisgarh's northern forest region, the epicentre of man-elephant conflict for about a decade, Forest Minister Vikram Usendi told the state assembly Tuesday. - 22.02.2011. *A local voice for the Asian elephant - Nearly 6 thousand miles from their home, one Guernsey charity worker is hoping she can change the plight of dozens of elephants in Thailand. Asian elephants are often used in tourist attractions in the country - and can be over worked and subject to abuse. Sam Evans has been working with some of the endangered animals and is trying to persuade islanders visiting Thailand to help change that. - 22.02.2011. *Mystery death of pygmy elephant at Sabah zoo - KOTA KINABALU: A 25-year-old male pygmy elephant that was rescued from a palm-oil plantation in the east-coast of Sabah seven years ago, died Saturday at the Sabah Zoological and Botanical Park in Lok Kawi, 25 km from here. - 22.02.2011. 21. Februar 2011 *Elephant census in North-East begins - Kaziranga (Assam), Feb 21 (PTI) The exercise of elephant census have started in North East and Assam to determine the number of the pachyderms in the wild. - 21.02.2011. *Elephant tied to 2009 TB outbreak at sanctuary - A tuberculosis outbreak among workers at a Tennessee elephant sanctuary in 2009 is being blamed on one of the pachyderms, even though some of the employees didn't have close contact with the animal. - 21.02.2011. *The Killing of Elephants and Their Lands is Spiraling Out of Control - Elephants, are the largest mammals on land and are now on the endangered species list. Pouched for their ivory tusks and the continual tearing down of their natural habitat are the reasons for the dwindling number. In the 1970’s there were over 1.3 million. As of 2007 less than 470,000, no one knows how many are left four years later. - 21.02.2011. *IFAW: Rampant elephant poaching leaves a bloody stain in the Congo Basin - (London - February 21st, 2011) - Elephant poaching continues to spiral out of control in Chad. Twenty elephants have been killed in just over the last two weeks for their ivory and there are concerns that more carcasses may yet be found. - 21.02.2011. *Amber incident raises questions on jumbo upkeep - JAIPUR: Elephant rides at Amber Fort is once again under the scanner. The narrow escape of the South Korean couple --- Doil Kwon and Kim Jung Sook--- on Sunday after they fell from an elephant that was attacked by another has drawn attention to the oft-repeated demand of animal protection groups for a complete ban on elephant rides at the fort. - 21.02.2011. *Elephant census begins in Assam - jorhat: The Assam forest department on Sunday launched the elephant census operation across the state. Principal chief conservator of forests (wildlife), Suresh Chand, told The Telegraph that the exercise would be conducted across the state till February 24. The census will be conducted by the staff on foot and also on elephant back in some places, he added. The last elephant census in Assam was done in 2008 and the total population of jumbos in the forest and its surrounding areas was found to be 5,284. - 21.02.2011. 20. Februar 2011 *Callee Newest Elephant at the Birmingham Zoo - Callee (CQ) , a 10-year old African bull elephant, gives himself a dust bath while in quarantine in a holding pen at The Birmingham Zoo on his first day in Birmingham Sunday, February 19, 2011 after being transported from Pittsburgh on Saturday. (Christine Prichard - Special to the Birmingham News). - 20.02.2011. *Tiger, elephant carcasses recovered from Corbett - DEHRADUN: Panic gripped Corbett Tiger Reserve (CTR) on Saturday as forest guards recovered carcasses of a tusker and a tiger from different locations of the CTR area. - 20.02.2011. *The story of Callee, the shunned elephant - I wonder about things sometimes. Unfortunately for you, the things that I wonder about often get put into this column. This week I am wondering about how the little 10-year-old African elephant, Callee, from the Pittsburgh Zoo, came to be leaving town. - 20.02.2011. 19. Februar 2011 *Magdeburger Zoo: Tierschützer kritisieren geplante Elefanten-Importe - Der Magdeburger Zoo ist in die Kritik von Tierschützern geraten. Hintergrund sind Pläne des Zoos, wilde Elefanten aus Afrika ins Land zu holen. Die Tierschutzorganisation Pro Wildlife nannte das Ansinnen völlig inakzeptabel. Sprecherin Daniela Freyer sagte, damit werde der Tier- und Artenschutz missachtet. - 19.02.2011. *Elephant spread TB to workers at Tenn. sanctuary - ATLANTA (AP) — A tuberculosis outbreak among workers at a Tennessee elephant sanctuary in 2009 is being blamed on one of the pachyderms, even though some of the employees didn't have close contact with the animal. - 19.02.2011. *PETA Protests Royal Hanneford Circus at County Center - The Royal Hanneford Circus came to White Plains Saturday, complete with horses, elephants and animal rights protesters. The small group of protesters carried signs and handed out literature about the mistreatment of circus animals to people entering the Westchester County Center to see the performance. - 19.02.2011. *Deanna S. Devaul: Circus elephants should be a thing of the past - Elephants in circuses suffer tremendously, not only physically, but emotionally. Being whipped, chained and shocked are techniques that may be used to force elephants into performing unnatural acts such as standing on top of a rolling ball. Elephants do not perform because they want to, but because they are afraid not to. - 19.02.2011. 18. Februar 2011 *TIERISCHER NACHWUCHS: Magdeburger Zoo will wilde Elefanten fangen lassen - Der Zoo muss für seine beiden Elefanten Gefährten suchen oder auf die Haltung der Tiere verzichten. Die Jungtiere sollen aus der Wildnis kommen. - 18.02.2011. *Artenschutz: Magdeburger Elefanten-Jagd - HALLE (SAALE)/MAGDEBURG/DPA/MZ. Dem Magdeburger Zoo steht Ärger ins Haus: Weil für die im Bau befindliche große Elefantenanlage noch Tiere fehlen, will man wild lebende Dickhäuter aus Afrika nach Deutschland holen - in anderen Einrichtungen wurde man nicht fündig. Die Pläne stoßen auf erbitterten Widerstand von Tierschützern. Auch im Zoo in Halle werden Bedenken gegen das Vorhaben aus der Landeshauptstadt laut. - 18.02.2011. *Tierpark Hellabrunn München: Elefanten müssen in Ersatzbau umziehen - Die Dämpfe von Elefantendung haben dem 100-jährigen Elefantenhaus im Tierpark Hellabrunn stark zugesetzt. Sie haben in den Jahrzehnten dem Armierungsstahl in dem Haus so zugesetzt, dass jetzt eine Generalsanierung ansteht. Dazu müssen Elefanten, Giraffen und Pinselohrschweine aus bis Ende April dem denkmalgeschützten Bau ausziehen. Für die Elefanten wird jetzt hinter dem Elefantenhaus ein Ersatzbau errichtet. - 18.02.2011. *Elefant innert "Sekunden" aufgefressen - Ein ausgewachsener Elefant wiegt mehrere Tonnen. Doch wenn er in der Wildnis stirbt, verschlingen ihn Aasfresser innert kürzester Zeit und lassen nur einen Haufen Knochen zurück. - 18.02.2011. *Bonje in olifantenkudde Emmen - EMMEN - Het is onrustig in de kudde olifanten van Dierenpark Emmen sinds de geboorte van olifantje Mong Tine. De puberende olifant Unt Bwe is het slachtoffer. Hij wordt niet geaccepteerd door de rest van de kudde en moet daarom verhuizen naar een andere dierentuin, meldde een woordvoerder van de dierentuin. - 18.02.2011. *Puberende olifant maakt zich onmogelijk - EMMEN - Het ene moment was 'ie nog dat schattige en lieve olifantje, dat er bij wijze van spreken tegen op zag de vertrouwde basisschool te moeten verruilen voor de brugklas. Maar sinds de geboorte van Mong Tine, op 6 februari, is voor Unt Bwe (zie ‘jeugd'foto) de wereld plotsklaps totaal veranderd. Unt Bwe is ineens Puber. - 18.02.2011. *Zoo seeks answers in death of Coco - Tissue samples from the body of Coco the Asian bull elephant were shipped to labs throughout the country yesterday after the animal's unexpected death Wednesday at the Columbus Zoo and Aquarium. - 18.02.2011. *Things get elephant for families living near parks - The elephant population in Kenya is rising steadily, setting the stage for a fiercer human-wildlife conflict, results from an aerial census in the Tsavo-Mkomazi ecosystem show. The elephant population in the Tsavo ecosystem now stands at 12,572, up from 11,696 in 2008 and representing a two per cent increase. - 18.02.2011. *Elefantenkot zersetzt Stahl - München. Die Ausdünstungen von Elefantenkot haben Stahl und Beton im Münchner Elefantenhaus ruiniert. Wegen der ammoniakhaltigen Dämpfe, die seit knapp 100 Jahren auf das denkmalgeschützte Haus im Tierpark Hellabrunn einwirken, sind Stahl und Beton porös geworden. - 18.02.2011. *RÜSSEL-PARADE! Hier knotet Uli fröhlich an seine Mama - Wuppertal/Münster/Duisburg – Süße Rüsselparade, XXL-Schwangerschaft, Babyglück und Trauer – in unseren Zoos geht es rund! Wuppertals Minielefant „Uli“ packt energisch mit seinem kleinen Rüssel zu und knotet sich ganz fest an den Schwanz seiner 3,2 Tonnen schweren Mama „Sabie“ (18). „Uli“ und sein Halbbruder „Shawu“ sind die kleinen Stars im Elefantenhaus. - 18.02.2011. 17. Februar 2011 *Nachwuchs kommt: Zoo freut sich auf das 5. Elefäntchen - Der Zoo erwartet die nächste Attraktion. Bisher waren es nur Vermutungen, inzwischen ist klar: Das fünfte Elefantenbaby wird in absehbarer Zeit geboren. Möglicherweise steht sogar die Geburt eines sechsten Elefantenbabys an. - 17.02.2011. *Elephant behind TB outbreak at Tennessee sanctuary - (Reuters) - Liz, an African elephant housed at a sanctuary for the animals, was the source of tuberculosis infections among eight workers at the refuge, an author of a report on the 2009 outbreak said on Thursday. - 17.02.2011. *Elephant dies at Columbus Zoo - COLUMBUS, Ohio, Feb. 17 (UPI) -- Coco, an elephant who had been at the Columbus Zoo in Ohio since 1974, died 8 hours after keepers found him collapsed in his enclosure. - 17.02.2011. *Clashes prompt elephant census - Worries over clashes between elephants and villagers have led the authorities to conduct a comprehensive census of the animals. - 17.02.2011. *Now, wandering jumbo enters MP - LUCKNOW: This jumbo is surely out on one marathon of a stroll. Starting from Chattisgarh it has now reached Madhya Pradesh -- a fact that has not made life any easier for Mirzapur forest officials. - 17.02.2011. 16. Februar 2011 *Deutsches Projekt will Afrikanische Elefanten schützen - Eine weltweite Datenbank soll verhindern, dass illegales Elfenbein gehandelt wird. - BERLIN. Mit einer weltweit einzigartigen Datenbank und einer neuen und präziseren Methode zur Altersbestimmung von Elfenbein soll künftig verhindert werden, dass gewildertes oder nicht legales Elfenbein auf die internationalen Märkte gelangt. - 16.02.2011. *Columbus Zoo Stunned At The Death Of An Elephant - Columbus -- Another sad day at the Columbus Zoo as officials say Coco, the patriarch of the Zoo’s elephant herd suddenly died. Staff members found the animal unable to get up Wednesday morning. The zoo says the staff worked non-stop for almost 8 hours in an attempt to save him but he died just before 3 in the afternoon. - 16.02.2011. *Elephant's actions 'not an attack' on zoo worker - Intentional, yes. Evil, no. That's the point Tennessee wildlife officials say they wanted to get across in their final report on the elephant's actions that killed handler Stephanie Elaine James at the Knoxville Zoo last month. - 16.02.2011. *Report: Elephant's fatal attack on Knoxville Zoo worker was 'intentional' - KNOXVILLE — The elephant that killed its handler at the Knoxville Zoo last month apparently committed an “intentional” attack without provocation, according to a Tennessee Wildlife Resources Agency report released Tuesday. - 16.02.2011. *Engineer killed after his car hits elephant in forest - A 47-year-old telecommunications engineer died on Tuesday night in a freak accident when his car rammed an elephant at Nkunga forest on the Meru-Nanyuki road. Mr Dalton Mwachenga, who was travelling from Uganda, hit the elephant that then fell on his car. - 16.02.2011. *Cambodian killer elephant dies in new home - PHNOM PENH, Wednesday 16 February 2011 (AFP) - An elephant that killed its owner and then went on a 10-day rampage in the Cambodian countryside before being taken in by an animal rescue centre has died unexpectedly, officials said Wednesday. The five-tonne bull elephant, named Sambo, terrorised villagers in southwest Cambodia and destroyed their crops before he was subdued by wildlife workers in December and moved to the centre on the outskirts of Phnom Penh. - 16.02.2011. *Maude, the African elephant, gets ready to move to Miami - Life at the zoo just wasn't quite the same for Maude, the African elephant, after her long-time companion, Mary, died last year at the estimated age of 63. Since that time, the Central Florida Zoo & Botanical Gardens staff has worked diligently to keep Maude socialized, as the two elephants had lived side by side for nearly 30 years. - 16.02.2011. *"Elefanten-Runde" in Südafrika: Perret will drei bis vier Dickhäuter für Zoo - Magdeburg. Delegation der Stadt sollte Weg für späteren Tiertransfer ebnen / Die Visitenkarte des Zoo-Chefs und eine lange Warteliste - Die für die hiesige Afrikaanlage II geplante Aufstockung der Elefantenherde auf vier bis fünf Dickhäuter könnte sich direkt aus der Savanne rekrutieren. Zoo-Chef Dr. Kai Perret hat der Magdeburger Südafrika-Delegation die dringliche Bitte mit auf den Weg gegeben, Kontakte für einen Tier-Transfer zu knüpfen. - 16.02.2011. *Three more elephant deaths in Similipal reserve - Eight months after Similipal Tiger Reserve shot to infamy over burning of elephant carcasses by its field staff to erase evidence of poaching, three more elephants were found dead inside the reserve — suspected to have been poisoned by poachers. - 16.02.2011. 15. Februar 2011 *Neues BfN-Forschungsprojekt zum Schutz des Afrikanischen Elefanten - Seit Juni 2010 betreut das Bundesamt für Naturschutz (BfN) das Forschungsprojekt „Ermittlung von Alter und geografischer Herkunft von Elfenbein des Afrikanischen Elefanten". - 15.02.2011. *Chris Selley: The elephant in the zoo - Among less famous people, Councillor Shelley Carroll and Bob Barker — yeah, that’s right, Bob Barker — want the Toronto Zoo to send its elephants to a more suitable setting in a more suitable climate. Just about anywhere south of 401 and Meadowvale Road would seem to fit the bill, but a sanctuary in California is Ms. Carroll’s preferred destination. I’m inclined to agree with her. - 15.02.2011. *Report: Elephant trainer's death not zoo's fault - KNOXVILLE, Tenn. (AP) - A Tennessee wildlife agency report says the Jan. 14 death of an elephant trainer at the Knoxville Zoo was likely due to an unprovoked but "intentional" blow by the animal. The Tennessee Wildlife Resources Agency incident report said there is no reason to believe any zoo procedures contributed to the death of the trainer, 33-year-old Stephanie Elaine James. - 15.02.2011. *Elephants Find a Place in Cricket Cup - HAMBANTOTA, Sri Lanka, Feb 15, 2011 (IPS) - Sri Lanka goes into a frenzy this month as it plays co-host to the 2011 Cricket World Cup. Conservationists hope the national pasttime will share national and international media attention with an endangered Sri Lankan resident: the elephant. - 15.02.2011. *Wild life group writes to Ramesh over jumbo killings - Bhubaneswar, Feb 15 (IANS) Concerned over the continuing deaths of elephants and other animals, mainly due to poaching, in Orissa's Simlipal National Park, a wild life organisation Tuesday sought the intervention of union Environment Minister Jairam Ramesh in the matter. - 15.02.2011. *Toronto Zoo to decide what to do with its elephants - A newly released survey of Toronto Zoo visitors has found that even without elephants, 85 per cent of respondents would still attend. The survey of 800 visitors last summer comes as the zoo grapples with declining attendance and what to do with its three remaining elephants. - 15.02.2011. *Elephant Sanctuary files counterclaim against fired co-founder - The Elephant Sanctuary facing a lawsuit from its ousted co-founder is asking for its dismissal in a response and counterclaim filed today (on Monday) in Lewis County Chancery Court. - 15.02.2011. 14. Februar 2011 *Olifantje heet Mong Tine - Emmen - Het olifantje dat op 6 februari in Dierenpark Emmen is geboren, heeft een naam. Hij heet Mong Tine, Birmaans voor “Storm”. De naam verwijst naar het stormachtige weer op het moment dat de kleine in het buitenverblijf ter wereld kwam. De naam werd zondagavond bekend gemaakt in het NCRV-programma Willem Wever. - 14.02.2011. *Sri Lanka to conduct first ever national census of elephants - Sri Lanka has decided to conduct its first ever national census of elephants to assist in programmes launched to protect and conserve the jumbo population in the country, a top official said today. - 14.02.2011. *Cambodia's Elephants Lose Fight Against Mine -- For Now - Our fight against the titanium mine began in June. Villagers stumbled upon construction workers and bulldozers in a remote part of the forest and started to ask questions. They found out a private mining group, United Khmer Group (UKG), was involved. The development threatened more than 50,000 acres of land that was vital to the elephant corridor, to more than 70 endangered and vulnerable species as well as one of the last untouched rainforests in all of Asia. - 14.02.2011. *Elephant deaths: MoEF panel for amending Act - A committee of the Ministry of Environment and Forests (MoEF), which inquired into the deaths of scores of elephants by electrocution, has recommended amendment of the Wildlife Protection (WP) Act, 1972, so that power distribution company officials and train drivers who mow down elephants can be punished for culpable homicide not amounting to murder. - 14.02.2011. 13. Februar 2011 *Angst vor dem Tierarzt - Döhren (dapd-lsa). Einen Großeinsatz von Polizei und Feuerwehr hat ein verletzter Elefant in Döhren (Landkreis Börde) ausgelöst. Wie die Polizei am Sonntag mitteilte, sollte die auf einem Privatgelände lebende afrikanische Elefantenkuh wegen einer Verletzung am Knie behandelt werden und geriet deshalb in Panik. - 13.02.2011. *Kenyan conservationists worried over rising ivory demand - TSAVO NATIONAL PARK, Kenya — A slowdown in the increase of Kenya's elephant numbers is raising fears among conservationists that hard-fought gains in saving the animals may be reversed amid growing demand for ivory. - 13.02.2011. *Flood-trapped elephants escape - Around 70 elephants trapped in the Menik Farm area due to floods have now moved out. The elephants trapped in the area moved out after the waters receded. The floods have not had a bad effect on the elephant population, according to the Wildlife Director. Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWC) Director Chandrawansa Pathiraja told The Nation that in comparison to last year, the harm to the elephant population due to floods was not serious. - 13.02.2011. 12. Februar 2011 *Helmstedt: Feuerwehr half Elefanten auf die Beine - Da hatten die Graslebener Feuerwehrleute bei der abendlichen Versammlung aber viel zu erzählen: Am Samstagmorgen kurz nach 5 Uhr wurde die Feuerwehr Grasleben zu einem Einsatz besonderer Art alarmiert. Ein Elefant eines kleinen Zirkus’, der in Döhren Winterquartier bezogen hatte, fiel aus unbekannten Gründen zu Boden und konnte nicht mehr selbstständig aufstehen. - 12.02.2011. *Kenya sees rise in elephant population despite poaching - TSAVO NATIONAL PARK, Kenya — Despite increased poaching and a recent severe drought, Kenya has recorded a rise in elephant population in its flagship park, wildlife authorities announced Saturday. Elephant population in the expansive Tsavo ecosystem in the south of the country rose to 12,572 from 11,696 three years ago according to the preliminary results of a census released Saturday. - 12.02.2011. *Unforgettable rescue for elephant - Firefighters faced a challenge of jumbo proportions when they assisted an elephant that had become trapped on its side in Kent. African elephant Umna collapsed after becoming ill with colic at Howletts Wild Animal Park, near Canterbury, Kent. As colic is a life-threatening condition for elephants, the park's keepers desperately sought to get Umna up on her feet and moving again. - 12.02.2011. *3 tea garden labourers trampled to death by tusker - JORHAT: Three tea garden labourers, including a woman, were trampled to death by an elephant from Gibbon Wildlife Sanctury in upper Assam's Jorhat district, a senior Forest Department said here on Saturday. - 12.02.2011. *Govt bends rules for elephant swap - BANGALORE: When the Karnataka government got a request from a temple in Puducherry seeking exchange of elephants, it went out of its way to oblige. Though there is a ban on gifting elephants, it treated this as a special case. - 12.02.2011. *The elephant express - High in his sedan chair, Ewen Bell makes gentle progress through forests and remote villages. Once known as the Land of a Million Elephants, Laos is today home to little more than 1000. Half roam wild in the forests, half work in the logging industry and a select few carry travellers looking for the path less travelled. - 12.02.2011. 11. Februar 2011 *Complex insurance claims process proving costly for Lucy the Elephant - MARGATE CITY - A complex insurance claims process has become a pain in the tail for Lucy the Elephant. The federally recognized National Historic Landmark has sported a protective seal and scaffolding around its tail since September 2009, when a wind storm sent a party tent slamming into Lucy's posterior. - 11.02.2011. *PETA asks Kasim Reed to stop Ringling elephant dance - The circus is coming to town. In more ways than one. Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus is scheduled to hit Atlanta next Thursday. Which means members of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals are in town, too. The group announced it will send a troupe of demonstrators down to City Hall on Monday, asking Mayor Kasim Reed to intervene on behalf of two Ringling elephants, allegedly named Nicole and Sara. - 11.02.2011. *Kent fire crews rescue sick elephant at Howletts - A sick elephant that had collapsed on its side at a Kent animal park had to be winched upright by fire crews. Kent Fire and Rescue Service was called to Howletts Wild Animal Park near Canterbury at 0930 GMT. - 11.02.2011. *Tame Elephants Face Extinction - DAK LAK, Vietnam , Feb 11 (Bernama) -- Central Highlands Dak Lak Province's famed tame elephants may become extinct in the next 20-25 years unless conservation project receives Government funding, Vietnam News Agency (VNA) quoted experts as saying. - 11.02.2011. 10. Februar 2011 *Schulkinowochen NRW 2011 - Kreis Paderborn (krpb). Ein Elefant im Kino. Gibt's nicht? Gibt es doch: auf der Leinwand im Cineplex in der Westernstraße in Paderborn. Das Elefantenkalb Kandula und seine 17-jährige Besitzerin Chandani stehen im Mittelpunkt des Leinwandgeschehens "Chandani und ihr Elefant". Im Kinosaal lernten rund 140 Schülerinnen und Schüler das Mädchen aus Sri Lanka und ihr Elefantenkalb kennen, begleiteten es auf ihrem Weg, wurden Zeugen ihres Mutes und ihrer Entschlossenheit. - 10.02.2011. *First elephant to be born in Turkey - 'Begümcan' and 'Winner', an Indian race elephant ‘couple’, had their first baby in Turkey, still unnamed. The baby elephant is also the first to be born in Turkey... The 110-kg-weighed baby elephant was delivered at İzmir Wild Life Park in western Turkey. - 10.02.2011. *ABQ BioPark Elephant to be Treated for Tuberculosis - ABQ BioPark Elephant to be Treated for Tuberculosis Zoo Staff Feel Confident About Successful Treatment Dr. Ralph Zimmerman has confirmed the presence of tuberculosis in Alice, a 37-year-old elephant. - 10.02.2011. *Chester Zoo's oldest Asian elephant dies - An Asian elephant which had lived at a Cheshire zoo for 46 years has died. Chester Zoo said Sheba, who was the zoo's oldest elephant, had been ill for a short time and despite the best efforts of staff died on Wednesday. - 10.02.2011. *Chester Zoo’s oldest elephant Sheba has died - THE matriarch of Chester Zoo’s Asian elephant herd, Sheba, has died after a short illness. Sheba, 56, has been at the zoo for 46 years and was the zoo’s oldest elephant. Affectionately known as Madam Sheba by the team who looked after her, she had been at the zoo longer than any other elephant. - 10.02.2011. *Karnataka female calf in exchange for Tirunallar temple elephant - The famous Lord Saneeswara temple at Tirunallar in Karaikal district has got a female elephant calf from Karnataka in exchange for its fierce male elephant.The male elephant 'Ganesan',gifted as a calf by a Tiruchi-based textiles baron in 2003, started behaving abnormally a few months back and remained restless, temple officials said. - 10.02.2011. *Elephants kill 3 women plantation workers - Valparai: Three women workers of TANTEA, a tea plantation corporation of Tamil Nadu, were trampled and gored to death by a herd of three elephants at Range II of TANTEA at Periyakallar, about 20 km from Valparai, on Wednesday afternoon. Valparai is a hill station 90 km from Coimbatore. - 10.02.2011. *China's ivory demand skyrockets - CHINA is driving demand for smuggled ivory from Africa, leading to a surge in the killing of endangered elephants. An international ivory trafficking operation saw a Beijing-based smuggler offering undercover reporters three pairs of recently-arrived tusks with a price tag of $64,000. - 10.02.2011. *Jumbo threat for Mirzapur locals - LUCKNOW: The Mirzapur forest division is facing threat from an elephant. While, residents of Madihaan range of Mirzapur are living under fear, forest officials, on the other hand, are trying to track the wandering elephant. A team from the Centre is also expected to join the jumbo-tracking mission in a day or two. - 10.02.2011. 9. Februar 2011 *Elefanten im Zolli vermehren sich nicht - Die Zucht afrikanischer Elefanten ist schwierig - im Zoo Basel gabs seit 19 Jahren keinen Nachwuchs mehr. Doch der Zolli gibt nicht auf und arrangiert seit fünf Jahren Treffen des zeugungswilligen Bullen mit zwei Jungkühen. Genau beobachtet wird dabei deren Hormonzyklus. - 09.02.2011. *Albuquerque zoo treating elephant for tuberculosis - ALBUQUERQUE, N.M. (AP) — Albuquerque's zoo is reporting that one of its elephants has tuberculosis. The ABQ BioPark Zoo says that veterinary staff is actively monitoring 37-year-old Alice. Throughout Alice's year-long treatment, the staff will watch her progress by washing her trunk, and monitoring her liver, blood levels, and appetite. - 09.02.2011. *China Ivory Demand Spurs Elephant Slaughter - A Sky News special investigation has shown how China is driving demand for smuggled ivory from Africa, leading to a surge in the slaughter of endangered elephants. An undercover Sky film crew made contact with a man in Beijing who revealed his family runs an international ivory trafficking operation. - 09.02.2011. *Wild elephants trapped by floods - Chandrawansa Pathiraja, the director general of the Wildlife Conservation Department, said that 72 wild elephants had been detected marooned in flood affected areas in the North and East . He said that 70 of them were stranded in the Menik Farm and Settikulam areas of Vavuniya. - 09.02.2011. 8. Februar 2011 *Willem Wever zoekt naam olifantje - EMMEN - Het kinderprogramma Willem Wever is op zoek naar een naam voor het afgelopen zondag geboren olifantje in Emmen. - 08.02.2011. *Zoo packing trunks for Sandy ? - The former Roslyn Lake and surrounding land could become an elephant reserve. If Metro’s plans continue as they have for the past two years, an Asian elephant reserve could be developed in the Sandy area. - 08.02.2011. *Poachers strike in Andhiyur, kill jumbo for tusks - COIMBATORE: A tusker, estimated to be of 18 years age, was found dead with bullet wounds in Ennamangalam area of Andhiyur forests. Though the animal was killed 10 days ago, the body was spotted only on Sunday. This is the second elephant to be killed by poachers in the last two months. - 08.02.2011. 7. Februar 2011 *Lionel Richie hatte eine Heidenangst vor Hochzeits-Elefanten - Los Angeles. Lionel Richie (61) war nicht begeistert von dem Elefanten, den er für die Trauung seiner Tochter Nicole organisiert hatte. Der Sänger (‘Hello’) richtete die Hochzeit seiner Tochter mit dem ‘Good Charlotte’-Rocker Joel Madden auf seinem Anwesen in Los Angeles aus. - 07.02.2011. *Landminen: Das besondere Gespür der Dickhäuter - In Angola ist der Bürgerkrieg seit mehr als acht Jahren vorbei. Trotzdem gibt es noch unzählige unentschärfte Landminen. Sie sind nicht nur eine Gefahr für den Menschen, sondern auch für die Tiere. Der Elefant scheint nun ein besonderes Gespür dafür entwickelt zu haben. - 07.02.2011. *Children join quest to move Edmonton's Lucy the elephant - Edmonton city council will be flooded with Valentine’s Day cards this week, but they won’t be filled with greetings of love. As part of its ongoing campaign to have Lucy the elephant moved from Edmonton’s Valley Zoo to a warmer climate, members of the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) young adult division are sending cards that read “Have a heart for Lucy this Valentine’s Day.” - 07.02.2011. *Pafuri Camp and its pachyderms - I Arrived and jumped straight into the tent’s fancy outside shower, then ran out again on hearing an elephant splashing in the river below. Excited, I watched three of the beasts through my binoculars. Then saw one get even more excited than I was, and it certainly showed: he seemed to grow a fifth leg. - 07.02.2011. *Mammutzahn ist Prunkstück im Alfterer Museum - Alfter. Ein geheimnisvolles Objekt wird zum ältesten Ausstellungsstück im Haus der Alfterer Geschichte: der Stoßzahn eines Mammuts. Damit stöberte der Elefant der Eiszeit vor mehr als 10 000 Jahren unter der dicken Schneedecke nach Nahrung. - 07.02.2011. *Tusker triggers panic, lockdown at IIT-Kharagpur - KHARAGPUR: One of the two tuskers that have terrorised Kharagpur for the last two days entered IIT-Kharagpur on Sunday evening, triggering panic and a lockdown the institute has never seen in its history. - 07.02.2011. *Baby-sitting - Sangduen Chailert finds herself locked in a playful embrace just as she is trying to put this elephant calf to sleep, which she does daily, by crooning songs. She is quite good doing it, as you can see in the small picture. - 07.02.2011. 6. Februar 2011 *Move zoo's elephants to sanctuary: Councillor - A councillor never forgets. Coun. Shelley Carroll will ask Toronto Zoo board members to let the attraction’s three remaining elephants live out their lives at a California sanctuary. The former budget chief, tried to deliver the plea and the petitions in person last fall but couldn’t because not enough members of the zoo board showed up. - 06.02.2011. *Olifantje geboren in Dierenpark Emmen - EMMEN - In Dierenpark Emmen is rond het middaguur een olifantje geboren. Het publiek was getuige van de bevalling, want die had plaats in het buitenverblijf van de olifanten. Dat maakte het dierenpark bekend. - 06.02.2011. *Wo kommen die kleinen Elefanten her? - Wenn's bei seltenen Tieren mit dem Sex nicht klappt, hilft ihnen ein Berliner Tierarzt auf die Sprünge. Wenn seltenes Getier sich schwertut beim Sex, kennt die Natur kein Pardon: Erst sind Nashörner, Pandas oder Faultiere bedroht - und irgendwann später gibt es sie einfach nicht mehr. Weltweit hilft der Berliner Tierarzt Thomas Hildebrandt vom Leibniz-Institut in Berlin seltenen wilden Tieren aus der Sexfalle - mit den Tricks und Methoden moderner Befruchtungsmedizin. - 06.02.2011. *Wooly mammoths to live, again? - Scientists are confident they can perform this mammoth feat: Will the wooly mammoth which is now extinct walk the Earth once more, taking the limelight away from the Asian and African elephants - the largest animals on land at present? According to scientists, it is a strong possibility. - 06.02.2011. 5. Februar 2011 *Central Florida Zoo's Maude the elephant moving to Miami - SANFORD — Maude, the Asian elephant at the Central Florida Zoo & Botanical Gardens, will be moving this month to Zoo Miami, where she'll join a herd. - 05.02.2011. *ARMER THABO: Zoo ignoriert 5.Geburtstag - ANGEBLICH WILL NIEMAND MEHR IN DRESDEN EIN FEST MIT IHM FEIERN. Dresden – Es ist sein traurigster Geburtstag. Thabo Umasai, der kleine Elefantenbulle des Dresdner Zoos, steht allein im großen Gehege, knabbert an einem dürren Zweiglein. - 05.02.2011. *Tiergarten: Badefreuden für Tuluba - Der kleine Elefant Tuluba im Tiergarten Schönbrunn hat ein neues Lieblingsspielzeug: sein kleines, schwarzes Badebecken. Darin plantscht der Elefanten-Nachwuchs mit den Vorderbeinen ausgelassen, ehe er einen kräftigen Schluck mit seinem Rüssel nimmt. Am Sonntag wird Tuluba ein halbes Jahr alt. - 05.02.2011. *Taronga Zoo elephant diagnosed with TB - One of the stars of Sydney's Taronga Zoo, an 18-year-old Asian elephant, has been diagnosed with Tuberculosis. The Asian elephant, named Pak Boon, has been diagnosed with the illness which keepers believe she bought with her when she came from Thailand four years ago. - 05.02.2011. *Zoo says no risk to visitors after elephant diagnosed with tuberculosis - ONE of Taronga Zoo's elephants, Pak Boon, which gave birth to a calf three months ago, has been diagnosed with tuberculosis. The zoo's senior vet, Larry Vogelnest, said the 19-year-old Asian elephant had no symptoms but tested positive in a routine, three-monthly laboratory screen for the bacterial disease, which is relatively common in elephants. - 05.02.2011. 4. Februar 2011 *Happy Hour im Elefantenhotel - Eigentlich ist es ein Luxusresort für Elefanten, mit Rundum-Wellnessprogramm für die Tiere. Menschen dürfen hier aber auch wohnen, vorausgesetzt, sie halten sich an die Regeln. Und die lauten: Du musst deinen Elefanten hegen und pflegen. Dadurch entstehen dicke Freundschaften. - 04.02.2011. *Tulubas Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist Baden - Der Babyelefant Tuluba wird am Sonntag ein halbes Jahr alt. Die Lieblingsbeschäftigung des kleinen Elefanten im Tiergarten Schönbrunn ist derzeit das Baden in einem Wasserzuber, der für ihn eigentlich schon zu klein ist. - 04.02.2011. *Elefantenbaby Tuluba planscht im Tiergarten Schönbrunn - Wird am Sonntag ein halbes Jahr und hat schon fast 300 Kilogramm. Zuerst baden und sich dann in Sägespäne wälzen: Dieses Wellnessprogramm hat sich Baby-Elefant Tuluba im Tiergarten Schönbrunn ausgedacht. Ein kleiner Wasserzuber ist derzeit das Lieblingsspielzeug des kleinen Dickhäuters, teilte der Wiener Zoo am Freitag in einer Aussendung mit. Am Sonntag wird er genau ein halbes Jahr alt. - 04.02.2011. *Elephant owner fined - Erode, Feb 4 (PTI) Forest Department officials has imposed a fine of Rs 5,000 on a man for misusing his elephant for alms-seeking on the streets here, officials sources said. Forest Department officials said the 73-year-old man took the elephant to streets here yesterday for seeking alams from shops and establishments, which was against the Wildlife Protection Act. - 04.02.2011. *Elephant calves moved to Manas - alah, Feb 4 – Five elephant calves relocated from the Centre for Wildlife Rehabilitation and Conservation (CWRC) for reintegration with wild herds in the Manas National Park have been released inside the park. The calves, one female and four males between the age of three and five years, were rescued under various circumstances from different parts of Assam. - 04.02.2011. 3. Februar 2011 *Genesung der Karlsruher Elefanten macht gute Fortschritte - Karlsruhe (ps) - Die Genesung der vier Elefanten, die beim Brand im Karlsruher Zoo Mitte November verletzt wurden, macht insgesamt gute Fortschritte. Dabei wird mit einer Wärmebildkamera der Hochschule Karlsruhe der Heilungsprozess dokumentiert. - 03.02.2011. *Kristin Davis Loves Elephants, Gets An Award - Admittedly, I don’t watch Sex and the City (though I do make a point of telling people they’re “such a Samantha”), but SATC star Kristin Davis just earned some major brownie points. The actress is set to receive the Wyler Award, an honor given out by the Humane Society of the United States during their annual Genesis Awards. - 03.02.2011. *Maude the elephant on the move - The Central Florida & Botanical Gardens is transferring Maude, the Asian elephant to Zoo Miami this month. Maude will share a home at Zoo Miami with two other Asian elephants and will become part of that elephant herd. “We have an obligation to all of our animals, and especially to Maude, to select what is in her best interest,” zoo CEO Joe Montisano said. - 03.02.2011. *Don Village’s elephants in danger - VietNamNet Bridge – Tamed elephants are exhausted serving tourists, the living space for wild elephants is shrinking while the elephant preservation project is still on papers only. The number of elephants in Don Village, Dak Lak province, famous for hunting and taming wild elephants, is going down. According to research, only 0.6 percent of tamed elephants have been reproductive in the last 30 years. - 03.02.2011. 2. Februar 2011 *OPEL-ZOO: Elefanten-WG im Taunus - Ein neues Elefantenhaus und Löffelhunde aus Afrika - damit will der Opel-Zoo bei Kronberg künftig wieder mehr Tierfreunde ködern. Eis und Schnee haben 2010 für einen Einbruch bei den Besucherzahlen gesorgt. - 02.02.2011. *Elefanten wurden gescannt – Heilung geht voran - Karlsruhe (pas). Den Elefanten, die beim Brand im Karlsruher Zoo teils schwere Verbrennungen erlitten hatten, geht es von Tag zu Tag besser, teilte Zoo-Direktorin Gisela von Hegel bei einem Ortstermin am gestrigen Dienstag mit. Unterstützt werden die tierärtzlichen Untersuchungen derzeit durch Professor Klaus Wolfrum von der Hochschule Karlsruhe, der die Tiere am Dienstag zum zweiten Mal mit einer Wärmebildkamera aufgenommen hat. - 02.02.2011. *Polish man sues travel agency for lack of elephants to shoot - Last week, when a U.S. Congressman sued a congressional cafeteria because he bit into a sandwich and hurt his tooth on an olive pit, we thought it would take a while to find another story so ridiculous — but, alas, one was not far away: A Polish hunter — identified only as Waldemar I — is suing a German travel firm that plans hunting trips, because there were no elephants for him to shoot when he arrived in the area of Zimbabwe they sent him to. - 02.02.2011. *Herd of elephants strays into village, tramples upon fields - TIRUPATI: A herd of around two dozen elephants created havoc have strayed into Lakshmipuram village in Kuppam mandal of Chittoor district of Andhra Pradesh and caused damage to fields. They had strayed into the State from Karnataka through the Gudupalle-Kuppam route. - 02.02.2011. *Elephant hurtles Kolar farmer to death near Bangarpet - A 40-year-old man guarding his raagi field near Toppanahalli in Bangarpet taluk in Kolar division was killed on Monday after a wild elephant picked him up by its trunk and threw him in the air. - 02.02.2011. 1. Februar 2011 *Elephants Are Elephants - and Symbols - Since 1878, all together 12 elephants have been brought to the Zoological Garden in Copenhagen from Thailand. - 01.02.2011. *Elephant Gives Birth to Twins - Keepers at Howletts Wild Animal Park are celebrating the safe arrival of an African elephant calf. After a 22 month pregnancy the male calf finally arrived for mother Masa, who is the matriarch of the herd, late in the night of 25th January. Unusually, the as yet unnamed male was one of a pair of twins but unfortunately the other calf did not survive. - 01.02.2011. *Sechster Elefant auf Okambara Lodge geboren - Erneut hat die Okambara Lodge, zirka 1,5 Stunden von Windhoek entfernt in Richtung Gobabis gelegen, Elefanten-Zuwachs bekommen. Mit der Geburt eines weiteren Kalbs Anfang Januar ist es nun der sechste Zuwachs, der innerhalb von sieben Jahren das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Dies ist eine kleine Sensation, zumal die Vermehrung von Elefanten in einem geschlossenen Gebiet als problematisch gilt. - 01.02.2011. *Animal activists doubt logic of translocating elephants - GUWAHATI: Wildlife activists in the state are raising questions over the decision to translocate Deepa, the six-year-old rescued female elephant who died during her translocation to Manas National Park on Sunday, after they came to know that she was dropped from a similar exercise in 2008 because of her health condition. - 01.02.2011. *Lucy the elephant appeal postponed - An elephant-sized court appeal over Lucy the embattled zoo creature has been postponed. The PETA appeal was scheduled to happen Wednesday after a judge last year dismissed arguments Lucy should be moved. Controversy over the 35-year-old Asian elephant's fate has been brewing for years. - 01.02.2011. *Elephant found dead in Jim Corbett park - Carcass of an eight-year-old elephant, suspected to have been killed by a tiger, was found in the Jim Corbett National Park, forest officials said in Dehradun today. - 01.02.2011. *Excitement over twin elephant calf - A baby elephant whose twin died has been causing excitement at the Kent wild animal park where he was born. The as-yet-unnamed male was born to mother Masa following a 22-month pregnancy at Howletts, near Canterbury. - 01.02.2011. *Amboseli, Kenya: where elephants have the right of way - After 40 years, Richard Madden returns to the Amboseli and is inspired by an improved balance between man and animal. It is September 1972. A 15-year-old English schoolboy gazes wide-eyed over the lush savannah lands of Kenya's Amboseli Reserve. This is his first trip abroad, to visit an elder brother working in Africa. Large herds of zebra, wildebeest and buffalo are moving peacefully through a landscape of acacia bushes and elephant grass as giraffe feed daintily on the elegant, outstretched branches of fever trees. - 01.02.2011. *Baby elephant goes for first-ever swimming lesson - picture - A BABY elephant has an experience she’ll never forget – her first swimming lesson. Year-old Mali is Melbourne Zoo’s first ever Asian elephant and had to splash around in a tiny paddling pool last summer. - 01.02.2011.